Pureblood and a Prefect
by Violet spirit
Summary: Vampires and Humans coexist within a private academy as the Day and Night Class, these classes are kept seperate by prefects who are charged with guarding the Night Class' secret. But what if one of the prefects fall for the leader of the Night Class? . .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fan-fic based (loosely) on the anime/manga Vampire Knight**

**Hope it's not too bad =)**

**Written to Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo**

**AN: The uniforms mentioned below are supposed to be like the ones in Vampire Knight. (see my profile for a link)**

Already clothed in my school uniform I watched as the sun started to sink across the sky, with a sigh I turned and regarded my reflection in the gothic-style floor length mirror. Loose chestnut curls framed my face cascading down until they reached the middle of my back, my skin was pale white – enhancing the dark crimson colour of my lips and the hint of crimson in my mahogany coloured eyes. The pure white colour of my uniform accompanied my complexion perfectly enhancing my unearthly appearance. With a small sigh I picked up my leather bound notebook off of my vanity table and made my way down to the entrance hall, stopping on the platform where the two staircases that swept up either side of the room joined I surveyed my classmates. In one fluid movement I vaulted over the banister and fell fifty meters through the air before landing gracefully on the floor, at my arrival all of my thirty classmates turned to face me with their fists clenched over their hearts and bowed. Smiling in acknowledgement I walked towards the main door which opened of its own accord and the sea of students parted for me.

'Best not be late for the first class of the year', I commented whilst walking along the cobblestone bridge to the stone gate which separated the moon dorm from the private academy, and smiled at the small number of students that walked in a group surrounding me as small chuckles escaped their marble like forms.

'You're never late, everybody else is just simply early', the pixie-like girl with short black spiky hair declared shoving me playfully, I rolled my eyes at her as the guardian of the gate started to open the heavy wooden door, it was then that the excited voices and screams from the older students reached my ears.

'Here we go', I grimaced. The door was thrown wide open and we walked through to be greeted by the entire student body, 'Good m . . .' a sharp nudge in my side from a golden haired girl beside me quickly corrected my mistake, '. . Evening everyone'. I continued to smile, wave and offer my greetings along with the other students of the moon dorm as we finished our walk towards the academy. Amongst the rabble of students wearing black uniform I recognised the figures of both the Chairman and his wife attempting to keep the students from getting to close to us. I smiled and nodded my head acknowledging them both for their efforts.

A shrill whistle cut through the air slicing a pocket of silence into the conversations of the students, 'All Day class students will return to their dorms immediately, it is already past curfew and those who resist will automatically be given detention'. I chuckled quietly _Way to start the semester Chairman._

'Who are they?', Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a group of freshmen quizzing an older student, who replied quickly in hushed tones, his eyes glazing over slightly as he spoke. 'They're the Night class, that's their dorm leader at the front – Isabella Marie Swan. On her left is Alice Mary Brandon – the one with the spiky hair, on her right is Rosalie Lillian Hale – the one with the golden hair. . . '. I turned my head slightly and smiled at them, they all froze as if they had been caught by prefects after hours and quickly scattered.

I walked into our allocated classroom as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the trees, sitting at the back corner of the room on top of the table I yawned. 'Did you girls get enough blood last night?' Jasper Hale asked sliding into the seat next to his girlfriend Alice nipping her lightly on the neck whilst she giggled, nodding her head in response. 'Rose?'

'No need to worry about me baby brother, I had plenty', she smiled winking at a muscular guy who was making his way over to us. 'Mr Emmet Cullen, you are late'

'Sorry babe' he responded smiling idiotically.

'Bella?', Jasper asked patiently.

'Huh? What?'

'Did you get enough. . .'

'Oh ermm didn't really get any time'. The look uneasy look that adorned their faces gave away all too easily what they were thinking, 'I'll get some when we get back. . .'

The door to the classroom swung open and closed with a soft click gaining the entire attention of the room, 'Will everyone please take their seats'. I remained motionless sitting atop of the desk as the rest of the class took their respective seats, 'That includes you Miss Swan'.

'Who the hell are you?', I demanded my voice cutting through the air laced thickly with malice, as I took in his appearance.

The door swung open again and the Chairman strode in along with two day class students who each deposited a large cardboard box before being ushered out of the room, 'I trust you've made your new Ethics teacher – Mr Varner, feel more than welcome . . .'

'Varner. .As in Felix Varner, the Vampire Hunter?', I snarled whilst the rest of my classmates hissed at him venomously.

'My reputation precedes me as always', he replied lightly.

'You murdered my sadistic uncle – James, a couple of years ago. I guess I should thank you really, you saved me a lot of trouble', I said calmly whilst jumping off of the table and slowly making my way towards him.

His eyes narrowed slightly, 'That makes you . . .'

I extended my hand towards him and smiled sweetly, 'Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Swan. The Pureblood of this academy.'

**So. . hope you liked it – please review and let me know whether I should carry this story on =)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my third fan-fic based (loosely) on the anime/manga Vampire Knight**

**Hope you enjoy it =)**

**Written to Black Black Heart by David Usher (i think)**

**AN: It is in Bella's point of view (unless it says otherwise) =)**

I extended my hand towards him and smiled sweetly, 'Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Swan. The Pureblood of this academy.'

Gently he took my hand and shook it, quickly removing his own limb as soon as the opportunity arose, smirking ever so slightly I returned to the back of the room and took my seat. Immediately after the small exchange the Chairman handed me a small metal tin, before distributing identical items to the other students with the help of my new acquaintance. Frowning, I opened the tin and poured its contents onto the table, scarlet tablets littered the table reminding me faintly of droplets of blood.

'Get used to it guys, this is your new diet for the year', I grimaced as the Chairman addressed the whole class. I placed the tablets back into the container leaving one lying in the middle of the wooden desk, picking it up between my thumb and forefinger I dropped it into a transparent glass of water. As soon as it entered the liquid medium the tablet dissolved emitting a hissing noise and turned the transparent liquid a light shade of pink. Lifting the cool glass to my lips I tilted it allowing the contents to flow freely into my mouth and swallowed, the eyes of the entire room were upon me, waiting for my approval. A cold sweat started to break out on my skin and the empty glass that I still held in my hand shattered into a million tiny shards. The Chairman was at my side immediately, 'Bella?' he asked gently. Pushing past him I ran out of the classroom, my hand clamped firmly over my mouth. I made ten meters from the door before retching and then vomiting violently. I collapsed onto the floor clutching my stomach desperately trying to stop the pain, footsteps slowly echoed down the corridor towards me as a sharp excruciating pain sliced through my head. Biting my lip to keep myself from screaming out loud, I clambered slowly to my feet leaning heavily on the solid, cold, stone wall. _You're supposed to be an example, the ideal vampire . . . look at yourself – you can barely stand on your own two feet, are you really going to let the others see you like this?_

I turned to identify the owner of the footsteps and found Alice silently analysing me. 'Here', she held out a bag offering it to me, 'Get changed'. Seconds later my soiled uniform had been discarded and was replaced by a short black dress matched with a black trench coat and black - lace heels. Waiting patiently she handed me a thigh-sheath and dagger, watching as I secured them in place, grabbing my hand she lead me to the academies main entrance.

'Go', she ordered shoving me towards the wall to the side of the gate, easily enough I jumped over the wall and in a few short strides I was standing on the edge of the road that led to the town centre.

I entered nightclub after nightclub, slowly sating my thirst taking small amounts of blood from un-expecting clubbers wiping their memories effortlessly after I had taken what I wanted. Deciding to call it a night I left the town centre and entered the dark winding alleyways, an inhuman scream ricocheted off of the stone walls and I froze. The sound of bare feet running on the cobblestone pavement reached my ears and I spun round on the spot as a small boy collided with me, the force of the impact knocked me backwards a couple of steps.

'He's over here'

_Level E –a bloodthirsty vampire that will kill anyone in sight to obtain blood, apart from those whose blood can stabilise them – a pureblood._ Grabbing the arm of the kid I dragged him down an alleyway and into an old abandoned church, ignoring his protests. _Stupid brat._ Spinning him around to face me I sighed and exposed my wrist to his mouth, 'Go on then' I ordered impatiently. His small sharp fangs pierced my skin and I clenched my fist against the pain, slowly I watched as his eyes changed from crimson to black. Satisfied I withdrew my hand and licked the excess blood around my already healing wound. The sound of gravel crunching behind me altered us of our followers,

_Rule one: Stay human._

'Come on', placing an arm over the boys shoulders I started to walk out of the church, only to be intercepted by the vampire hunters. Still I maintained my pace that was until one of them grabbed my arm whilst at the same time another snatched the boy away from me. 'Let me go', I struggled against my restrainee and turned to face him, bringing my knee up in one swift movement I hit him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain and release me. A hand wrapped around my waist and I was pulled backwards into a muscular chest.

I didn't see his other hand until it was too late – an injection pen was lodged firmly in place when he pressed the button for the serum to be released into my body.

A sigh escaped my lips as I fell unconscious in his arms.

**So. . hope you liked it, I struggled quite a bit with this chapter – please review and let me know whether I should carry this story on =)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my third fan-fic based (loosely) on the anime/manga Vampire Knight**

**Hope you enjoy it =)**

**Written to Sober by Pink**

**AN: It is in Bella's point of view (unless it says otherwise) =)**

I didn't see his other hand until it was too late – an injection pen was lodged firmly in place when he pressed the button for the serum to be released into my body.

A sigh escaped my lips as I fell unconscious in his arms.

**Edwards POV **

The weight of the guitar on my shoulder was familiar and reassuring as I made my way through the dimly lit alleyways after departing from my band-mates, heading towards my temporary apartment. Upon entering my front door I was greeted by the computer, as the motion sensor lights dimly displayed lit up my living room. Lazily I threw my guitar onto the floor; my ears pricking up at the sound of a gunshot relatively close by, discarding my clothes I made my way to the bathroom and started to enjoy a long hot shower. As the sharp needles of boiling water hit my skin I sighed and relaxed, releasing the tension of the day.

'Daylight mode activated', I faintly heard the computerized voice announce, as a loud bang echoed through the apartment. Turning the water off as quietly as possible, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist. I stepped into the living room as the black shutters slid into place over the windows, blocking out the rays of the rising sun. As well as blocking out light these shutters also render the apartment soundproof – an ideal place for myself and my band-mates to practise in. Daylight mode also caused the interior lights to dim and the rooms were plunged into almost complete darkness. Heavy breathing from the kitchen cause me to retrieve a hand gun from my guitar case before alerting the intruder to my presence, entering the kitchen stealthily I followed the sound and found a figure crumpled on the floor , leaning against the wooden cupboards, a hand pressed on their shoulder. Reaching for a keypad on the wall I increased the light intensity slightly, I watched as she flinched and raised her hand to shield her eyes. The hand was covered in a thick crimson liquid. Blood.

A knock at the door startled me and the girl raised her head and locked eyes with me, slowly she shook her head displacing the loose chestnut curls on her shoulders. The knocking persisted, becoming increasingly more violent. I groaned in annoyance and went to relieve the door,

'Hey, sorry was in the shower, what can I do for you?', I addressed the man standing in front of me and took in his appearance , he was about twenty (a year older than myself) and out of breath , blood was congealing around his presumably broken nose.

'Hey man, have you seen a chick around here -dark hair, short black dress? '

'Yeah, as a matter of fact I saw someone like that on my way home, at the end of this street she took a right', the lie rolled easily off of my tongue. The stranger smiled at my response.

'Cheers'

I waited until the man had disappeared down the street and securely locked the door, exhaling slightly I returned to the kitchen. At my presence she clambered to her feet with the aid of the cupboard door handles, smiled slightly and took a uneven step towards me before tripping and falling forwards.

**Bella's POV **

I couldn't help it, my legs just gave way and I found the ground hurtling towards me, I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact. Two warm arms caught me before I hit the floor; I opened my eyes groggily as he repositioned one of his arms under my legs and lifted me off of the floor, carrying me towards his living room.

'Jesus', I heard him mutter as he laid me gently on his couch, and noticed the blood seeping from a wound in my back an inch or so below my shoulder. My vision blurred and my eyelids shut as fatigue overwhelmed me.

After some time I felt myself being rolled over onto my front gently, and heard a small ripping sound as the back of my dress down to the base of my spine was cut, and the clip on my strapless bra undone. I opened my eyes and repositioned my head so that it was resting on top of my folded arms, my forehead touching my wrists, so that I was looking down at the worn fabric of the couch. Noticing my movements the guy cleared his throat, 'Ermm, sorry about your dress . . .'

'Bella', I answered his unspoken question as he moved the material gently to the side, the line cut down the back of my dress was straight and central – as if it had been a zip. His hand brushed my lower back and I inhaled sharply as electricity entered my skin.

'Edward', he replied his voice low.

The stench of vodka reached my nose and my breathing increased as I realised what he was about to do, 'Bella, this will hurt a little'

'I know', I muttered as he placed a cloth dampened with vodka over my wound. My fists clenched and I curled my toes against the pain, the ordeal was over quickly and my body relaxed its self gratefully.

'Shit, they shot you?', his voice increased in volume. I didn't get a chance to respond, 'Okay . . on three I'm going to take the bullet out. One . . . Two'

I heard the clink of metal tweezers on the bullet and whimpered slightly as the bullet was removed, ' What the hell, you said three! If I wasn't injured I would so kill you right now!' I complained bitterly. He chuckled slightly as he cleaned and bandaged the wound, I felt his warm hand linger on my back before he announced that he had finished. I raised my head and smiled slightly, 'thanks'. After the removal of the silver bullet my energy replenished rapidly.

'Can you move?', he asked.

'Yeah, no problem' I held the dress to my chest as I sat up slowly; he handed me a black shirt and pointed me in the direction of the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I removed my dress and reclipped my bra, slipping the shirt on and buttoning it up. Returning to the living room I placed my dress on the arm of the couch and yawned. 'Do you want to crash here until you get your strength back?', Edward asked standing in the doorway of what I presumed to be his bedroom . I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, gesturing for me to follow he turned into the room behind him.

Taking my hand he steered me towards the king-size bed in the middle of the room, waited till I got in and then turned to walk out of the room.

Before I could control myself my hand grabbed his arm.

'Stay'

**So. . . . . . . . . . . . hope you liked it– please review and let me know whether I should carry this story on as it's still in thee early stages =)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my third fan-fic based (loosely) on the anime/manga Vampire Knight**

**Hope you enjoy it =)**

**Written to Sober by Pink**

**AN: It is in Bella's point of view (unless it says otherwise) =)**

**Apologies about not updating I have my A2 exams next week eeekkk! And I just wanted a break from revision . . . . please don't kill me, ne?**

'Yeah, no problem' I held the dress to my chest as I sat up slowly; he handed me a black shirt and pointed me in the direction of the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I removed my dress and re-clipped my bra, slipping the shirt on and buttoning it up. Returning to the living room I placed my dress on the arm of the couch and yawned. 'Do you want to crash here until you get your strength back?' Edward asked standing in the doorway of what I presumed to be his bedroom. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, gesturing for me to follow he turned into the room behind him.

Taking my hand he steered me towards the king-size bed in the middle of the room, waited till I got in and then turned to walk out of the room.

Before I could control myself my hand grabbed his arm.

'Stay'

Through the dim light I saw his eyebrows rise slightly, the word had slipped out of my mouth before I could consider the consequences; against my will my arm drew back pulling him closer to me. The burning sensation in my throat intensified.

_**Run. . . **_

_**Run . . . **_

_**Get up and RUN!**_

In a fluid graceful movement I yanked Edwards arm causing him to topple onto the bed whilst I sprang to my feet. Hastily I grabbed my dress and trench coat, and ran to the front door of the apartment. My fingers fumbled with the various locks, as I tried to undo them. 'Come on. . 'I muttered aggravated at the devices. Finally they gave way and the door opened revealing the first hours of the morning sunlight, _Shit_.

_**RUNNNN!**_ The voice in my head screamed, trusting it I sprinted into the sunlight, running in what I hoped was the general direction of the Academy. The journey to the academy was a fiery bright blur, although being a pureblood made the sun slightly bearable, I couldn't muffle my sigh of relief when I entered the shade of the old oak trees surrounding the wall of the academy. Digging around in the pocket of my coat I located my mobile and pressed speed dial number five, waiting for the line to connect I slumped to the ground using the stone wall for support.

_Bring bring . . . . . .. . . . bring br . .._

'Isabella what are you doing up at this hour, the sun's up, you should be resting- '

'Chairman. . . .' my voice cracked as I whispered the words that made my throat feel like sandpaper.

'Bella? Bella, are you hurt? Where are you?', his voice came through the line as one muffled blur. A breeze shifted the leaves of the trees above me and a ray of sun peaked through the foliage landing on the bare skin of my leg. I hissed as a black burn appeared and yanked my leg free of the burning ray, as quickly as it appeared it dissipated being covered once again by the leaves. 'Bella, are you there?'

'I'm by the wall . . . ' , once again the breeze stirred the foliage above me exposing greater rays of sun, dropping my phone I quickly rolled to the side, unfortunately right into a large burning pit of sunlight. Shielding my face with my arms I painfully manoeuvred myself out of the exposed position into the heavy shade of an old worn tree trunk. Decades seemed to pass before I was stirred from my semi unconscious state by the squeal of expensive car tyres.

'Bella?' , the Chairman's voice carried over the wind towards me. I raised my slumped head, through my blurred vision I could vaguely distinguish his silhouette 500 meters away, I licked my charred lips and sent a high pitched whistle through the air closing my eyes in the process to protect them from the brightness of the sun. I was alerted to his presence by his scent first, then I felt fabric being placed around my shoulders and the hood being pulled securely into place before I was ushered to my feet. Each step was a step of agony; despite the cloak I could still feel the sun's rays boring down on me. Finally I was gently guided onto a leather seat in the back of a car, peeking out from under my hood I registered that it wasn't one of the academy owned cars, but a newer more expensive model than the cars owned privately by the academy.

'Activate daylight mode', I whispered as my body- out of the sun- started to regenerate. Confirming my command the computer declared _Daylight mode activated_. I heard the thin filters slide into place and sighed in relief slowly pushing back the hood of my cloak. Putting a hand up to my head in an attempt to reduce the throbbing I noticed that the Chairman was driving, and there was a person with dark brown hair with a bronze tinge occupying the seat next to me, he looked vaguely familiar. I was snapped out of my observations when two pills were forced into my open palm, ' I can't take those ' I turned to face the chairman.

He turned to meet my gaze, 'Your body needs them.'

He was right. It would speed up my regeneration alot, but my body rejected them once and there was clearly some reason behind it. 'I'll get some from my dorm when we get back' I counteracted.

'No. I didn't want to do this Bella but you've given me no choice, the diet has to be enforced. Even for you. Edward?'

'Yes Carlisle.'

My eyes widened as realisation dawned, his left hand reached over and took my right cheek, turning my face towards his. Then his lips came gently pressed against mine, I attempted to push him away but in my weakened state my strength was minimal and he pinned my wrists to my side deepening the kiss. It was then that I felt the vile imitation liquid pass from his mouth to mine, my struggling increased and he pinned me down onto the leather seats with his full weight. The alternative option being to choke, I was forced to swallow.

Our lips parted.

He smirked at me whilst I glared in response.

One way to make an enemy of a pureblood vampire .

**So. . . . . . . . . . . . was it any good? I haven't written in ages!**

**Please review and let me know whether I should carry this story on as it's still in the plot development part =)**

**Merci for reading!**

**x**


End file.
